


you can fall for chains of gold

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Sentimental, Team Dynamics, meaningful possessions, rookie learning curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau isn’t jealous. He just wants a shot. One chance. An in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can fall for chains of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a home_ice prompt challenge.

Sid is the only one Geno will let help him try to fix his chain, and Beau knows that Sid was the first person out there to help him find the pendant on the ice. He also knows that Sid and Geno have this strange sort of mutual respect deal that essentially means they trust one another on a level that blows every other kind and type and degree of trust out of the water. 

Beau knows all of this, and has known it since probably his third day in this locker room. 

None of it means a thing to the desire he has to help them both - to be trusted and needed; to prove that he can be valuable and important to them. To each of them. To them together. 

And they are together. 

Beau isn’t jealous. He just wants a shot. One chance. An in. 

He wants to have the kind of careful, nimble fingers that can thread Geno’s pendant back onto the broken pieces of his chain, and he wants to be able to focus all of his strength into his hands, into a single point of pressure that can bend and re-forge the connection of it; see it whole again. He wants Sidney to look at him in gratitude - not because he fixed Geno’s chain, but because he found a way to be useful, to help Geno. 

Beau can play hockey with Geno, and he can play hockey for Sidney and Sidney’s team. He can look back on every day spent holed up in the gym or running through hot summer mornings like the good weather and the relaxation it threatens might catch up to him as no more or less than what got him _here_. 

But it’s not enough, not anymore, not yet, maybe not ever. 

Geno and Sid stand huddled together by the door of the locker room, not in either of their stalls because assigned, owned space has nothing on the combination of their bodies tilted together in two square feet of floor, a complete lack of room that they occupy and make undeniably theirs. 

Beau watches from too far away, and Beau wants in. 

 

____  
____  
____


End file.
